feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Salazar (Generator Rex)
Summary Rex Salazar is a sixteen-year-old, amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. Prior to the Nanite Event, he was one of the initial recipients of a controlled batch of nanites. Unlike a majority of EVOs, Rex has control over his nanites and is the only known being capable of curing other EVOs. Since childhood, Rex was employed as a secret weapon for Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging EVOs. |-|Base= Feats Durability *Withstood getting thrown through a building (00:42) *Tanked an explosion (11:55) *Withstood a larger explosion (12:00) Speed *Caught a missile (15:28) *Outsped a missile (20:30) Strength *Created a large shockwave upon impact with the Multi-Faced EVO (01:36) *Wrecked 6 city blocks in his fight with the Multi-Faced EVO (05:25) *Smashed through a castle wall (17:42) *Vaporized a tree and part of the ground (21:05) *Lifted and threw a car (09:19) *Smashed two cars (09:28) *Punched into a subway station (13:15) *Caused a bridge to ripple with a punch (16:49) *Smashed through a bridge (17:50) *Kicked in a steel door (21:43) *Cratered a wall with a shot from his Slam Cannon (00:33) *Sawed a tree in half (19:38) *Ripped open a large fissure with a stomp (11:06) *Threw Weaver into a wall (13:18) *Quickly flew into the sky while carrying Van Kleiss (17:44) *Sent a door flying off of its hinges (14:50) *Lifted a small piece of a Providence airship (08:26) *Cratered the ground with a punch (00:50) *Stopped the space elevator after its brakes went out (09:26) Powers & Abilities Absorption *Cured an EVO after absorbing said EVO's nanites (04:42) Body Control *Spun his fist around (02:35) Flight *Flew into the air with his Boogie Pack (03:10) Technological Manipulation *Technopathically opened a hatch in an airship (01:06) *Technopathically opened a door to the Hole (07:37) *Technopathically connected a wire in a piece of technology (07:24) *Deactivated the Architect with a touch (13:18) *Determined the location a drone originated from by touching it (10:42) *Deactivated a Guardian Drone with a touch (11:55) *Deactivated a compound's cloaking function by touching the ground near it (13:25) Transformation *Transformed his arms into large mechanical arms (01:31) *Transformed part of his body into a jetpack (03:10) Resistance to Ice *Held off the Multi-Faced EVO's stream of ice (02:47) Resistance to Sleep Manipulation *The nanites inside of his body can counteract knockout gas (12:12) Scaling Agent Six (Base) *Punched Six into a wall (10:16) *Withstood a kick from Six (02:43) Architect (Base) *Blocked an attack from the Architect (12:50) *Dodged an attack from the Architect (12:54) *Clashed with the Architect (12:59) *Blocked the Architect's attack (13:00) *Damaged the Architect with an attack (13:04) *Damaged the Architect with a punch (17:44) Beverly Holiday (EVO Form) *Withstood an attack from Beverly Holiday (09:37) *Harmed Beverly with his punches (19:05) *Traded punches with Beverly (19:20) *Withstood an attack from Beverly (19:23) *Blocked several attacks from Beverly (19:29) *Sent Beverly flying backward with an attack (19:38) *Knocked Beverly unconscious (19:44) Biowulf (Base) *Withstood getting tackled by Biowulf (15:20) *Withstood getting tackled off of a cliff by Biowulf (15:38) *Harmed Biowulf with a punch (15:42) *Knocked Biowulf down with a kick (10:00) *Dodged attacks from Biowulf (20:09) *Harmed Biowulf with his punches (20:11) Bobo Haha (Base) *Harmed Bobo with an attack (10:18) *Deflected Bobo's laser blasts (14:11) Breach (Base) *Harmed Breach with a shot of his Slam Cannon (15:20) Businessman EVO (Base) *Slammed the Businessman EVO into a wall (01:26) *Sent the EVO flying with a punch (01:58) Cactus EVO (Base) *Dodged the Cactus EVO's spines (00:58) Circe (Base) *Withstood a sound wave from Circe (14:19) *Withstood getting sent flying backward by Circe (17:40) *Withstood a sound wave from Circe (18:34) Cricket (Base) *Withstood an attack from Cricket (01:12) *Harmed Cricket with an attack (01:28) Foul Mouth (Base) *Dodged an attack from Foul Mouth (00:56) *Withstood getting thrown into a wall by Foul Mouth (01:02) *Withstood an attack from Foul Mouth (01:23) *Dodged an attack from Foul Mouth (01:26) *Withstood getting slammed into a wall by Foul Mouth (01:38) *Smashed Foul Mouth into the ground (02:01) *Punched Foul Mouth into the ground (02:04) Gnasht (Base) *Sent several Gnasht flying with an attack (01:09) *Harmed two Gnasht with a punch (01:51) *Sent many Gnasht flying with his punches (02:07) *Harmed a Gnasht with an attack (02:16) Guardian Drone (Base) *Blocked a Guardian Drone's energy blasts (14:52) *One-shot a Guardian Drone (14:55) *Blocked another Guardian Drone's energy blasts (14:56) *Destroyed a Guardian Drone with a punch (14:58) Hunter Cain (Base) *Dodged a shot from Cain's grenade launcher (16:30) *Withstood a shot from Cain's grenade launcher (16:38) *Sent Hunter flying with a kick (17:49) *Tackled Hunter through a crate (17:56) *Withstood a kick from Hunter (18:05) *Withstood an attack from Hunter (18:09) *Harmed Hunter with an attack (18:25) *Withstood an attack from Hunter (18:30) *Blocked an attack from Hunter (18:32) *Sent Hunter flying with a punch (18:35) Larvus (Base) *Sent Larvus flying with an attack (04:30) *Broke out of the Larvus' web (04:51) Lomitle (Base) *Sent a Lomitle flying with a punch (04:13) *Sent another Lomitle flying with a punch (04:29) Multi-Faced EVO (Base) *Harmed the Multi-Faced EVO after slamming into it (01:36) *Dodged a stream of fire from the Multi-Faced EVO (02:26) *Harmed the Multi-Faced EVO with his punches (02:30) *Held off the Multi-Faced EVO's stream of ice (02:47) *Dodged the Multi-Faced EVO's streams of fire (03:20) *Harmed the Multi-Faced EVO with shots from his Slam Cannon (04:25) Noah Nixon (Base) *Knocked Noah down with a punch (14:32) NoFace (Base) *Withstood getting launched into a pillar by NoFace (13:50) *Staggered NoFace with a shot from his Slam Cannon (14:01) *Withstood a kick from NoFace (19:45) Peter Meechum (Base) *Harmed Meechum with a punch (07:56) *Harmed Meechum with an attack (13:15) Pyreptryx (Base) *Dodged the Pyreptryx's feathers (00:32) *Dodged the Pyreptryx's feathers (01:59) Quarry (Base) *Dodged a punch from Quarry (19:15) *Dodged two attacks from Quarry (19:21) *Blocked a punch from Quarry, though he was pushed back (19:23) *Barely penetrated Quarry's arm with his B.F.S. (19:26) *Withstood a kick from Quarry (19:29) *Dodged a piece of his B.F.S. thrown by Quarry (19:34) *Withstood getting smashed through a pillar by Quarry (19:50) *Withstood getting thrown into a wall by Quarry (19:54) *Drilled Quarry into the ground (20:18) Sea Monster EVO (Base) *Harmed the Sea Monster EVO with his punches (09:58) *Cut off the Sea Monster EVO's tentacle (19:21) *Cut off the Sea Monster EVO's legs (20:06) *Defeated the Sea Monster EVO (20:45) Skalamander (Base) *Withstood an attack from Skalamander (12:32) *Withstood Skalamander's crystal shards (09:07) *Knocked Skalamander down with a punch (10:01) *Dodged Skalamander's crystal shards (10:13) *Blocked Skalamander's crystal shards (14:13) *Harmed Skalamander with a punch (02:04) *Put Skalamander out of commission with an attack (02:15) Skwydd (Base) *Harmed Skwydd with a shot from his Slam Cannon (01:24) *Dodged an attack from Skwydd (18:35) *Slammed Skwydd into a wall (18:38) Tuck (Base) *Withstood a punch from Tuck (14:25) *Slammed Tuck into a wall (18:38) Van Kleiss (Inside Abysus) *Kicked Van Kleiss into a wall (17:17) *Vaporized Van Kleiss with his B.F.S. (21:05) *Withstood getting slammed into the ceiling by Van Kleiss (16:58) *Withstood getting thrown to the ground by Van Kleiss (17:01) *Tackled Van Kleiss through a wall (17:21) *Dodged Van Kleiss' roots (17:42) *Pushed Van Kleiss through a building (17:51) *Withstood getting smashed by Van Kleiss' large hands of tree roots (19:17) *Withstood getting smashed through the ground by Van Kleiss (19:34) Van Kleiss (Outside Abysus) *Bloodied Van Kleiss' mouth with a punch (21:07) *Kicked Van Kleiss into a wall (20:17) *Cut Van Kleiss' mechanical hand off, using the B.F.S. (20:22) *Slammed Van Kleiss into a wall (20:28) *Held Van Kleiss against a wall (20:30) *Withstood getting ragdolled by Van Kleiss (20:52) Weaver (Base) *Threw Weaver against a wall (13:18) Weaver (EVO Form) *Caused Weaver to wince with a punch (16:49) *Withstood an attack from Weaver (16:53) *Nearly cut Weaver's head in half (18:23) *Dodged an attack from Weaver (18:36) Zag-RS (Salvator Drone) *Withstood a punch from the Salvator drone (16:31) *Withstood getting thrown into a wall by the Salvator drone (16:34) Anti-Scaling Agent Six (Base) *Six blocked Rex's attack (02:29) Architect (Base) *The Architect dodged an attack from Rex (12:58) *The Architect pushed Rex back with an attack (13:00) Beverly Holiday (EVO Form) *Beverly dodged an attack from Rex (09:29) *Beverly dodged a punch from Rex (09:31) *Beverly cut Rex's Smack Hand (09:51) *Beverly damaged Rex's Smack Hands with her attacks (19:29) Biowulf (Base) *Biowulf dodged a shot from Rex's Slam Cannon (15:17) *Biowulf cut Rex's Smack Hands with his claws (01:41) Bobo Haha (Base) *Bobo dodged a punch from Rex (09:08) Businessman EVO (Base) *The Businessman EVO cut off part of Rex's Boogie Pack (01:38) *The Businessman EVO melted through Rex's Smack Hands (02:07) Cactus EVO (Base) *The Cactus EVO damaged Rex's Boogie Pack with his cactus spines (00:58) *The Cactus EVO destroyed Rex's Punk Busters in a single hit (01:28) Circe (Base) *Circe shattered Rex's Smack Hands with a sound wave (18:34) *Circe knocked Rex unconscious (08:42) Foul Mouth (Base) *Foul Mouth dodged a shot from Rex's Slam Cannon (00:33) *Foul Mouth restrained Rex (01:33) *Foul Mouth destroyed Rex's Boogie Pack after slamming him into a wall (01:38) Gnasht (Base) *A Gnasht held Rex to the ground (02:40) Hunter Cain (Base) *Hunter held Rex to the ground (17:44) *Hunter dodged Rex's attack (18:16) Larvus (Base) *Larvus trapped Rex in a web-like substance (04:45) Lomitle (Base) *A Lomitle chewed through Rex's Smack Hand (04:44) NoFace (Base) *NoFace dodged a shot from Rex's Slam Cannon (14:07) *NoFace restrained Rex against a pillar (14:09) *NoFace dodged an attack from Rex (19:43) *NoFace restrained Rex (19:52) Quarry (Base) *Quarry dodged attacks from Rex (19:19) *Quarry broke Rex's B.F.S. in half (19:28) *Quarry overpowered a shot from Rex's Slam Cannon (19:38) *Quarry overpowered another shot from Rex's Slam Cannon (19:43) Sea Monster EVO (Base) *The Sea Monster EVO restrained Rex (20:24) *The Sea Monster EVO destroyed Rex's Battle Saw (20:30) Skalamander (Base) *Skalamander damaged Rex's Boogie Pack with his crystal shards (10:22) *Skalamander dodged a punch from Rex (14:19) *Skalamander parried a punch from Rex (01:34) Van Kleiss (Inside Abysus) *Van Kleiss restrained Rex with tree roots (15:32) *Van Kleiss pierced Rex's body with his gauntlet (16:08) *Van Kleiss easily dodged an attack from Rex (02:37) *Van Kleiss shattered Rex's Boogie Pack and restrained him with large hands of tree roots (19:17) Weaver (EVO Form) *Weaver tanked a punch from Rex (16:49) *Weaver was unaffected by a kick from Rex (17:04) *Weaver was undamaged by shots from Rex's Slam Cannon (17:17) Standard Equipment Weaknesses *Unable to cure EVOs unless they let him (08:02) *Loses control of his nanites and starts to overload if he absorbs too many nanites (03:17) Category:Characters Category:Generator Rex Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters